Trust Your Instincts
by XamierTheNobody
Summary: Request Fic from RXMFanReaderFics. Zak is confused, and conflicted. Crysta isn't who he thought she was. She's become arrogant and rude and Zak realizes that he never really loved her. His attraction towards a certain redhead however is growing. But that can't be right, he knows he's straight...right? Determined to find some answers he confronts Pips and things get steamy. Pips/Zak


**[A/N] This is a request fic from RXMFanReaderFics. I had been planning on eventually writing a Pips/Zak so I thought why not do it now? I love both Ferngully movies and hope I'm not writing a horrible, horrible fic that ruins the movies for you forever. I've been writing a lot of oneshots lately, so if there's a pairing you want written just ask me! I've got plenty of time for it. But I will never write Yuri or hetero so please don't ask. I'm pretty grossed out by both sorry.**

**Warnings: Man on man relationship, and a bit of Crysta bashing I guess. Also cursing. I don't hate Crysta, not one bit. But I needed some way to start the story and create some conflict I guess. Also, somewhat bro-speak. I'm trying to write this in a way Zak himself would think so I don't really write/think like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ferngully and I never will.**

Zak hadn't meant to fall for the feisty red head…he honestly hadn't even thought it could be happen. He'd thought himself a healthy straight male. But this…this feeling taking over his mind, his body, just wasn't normal. When he'd first been to Ferngully he'd been initially attracted to Crysta. I mean, what healthy male wouldn't be?

She was beautiful, wild, and compassionate. Everything he thought he wanted in a woman. But, when the battle against Hexxus ended she became overbearing. Like a mother hen and dictator combined. Everything had to be perfect and if something wasn't to her liking then the person at fault would have to suffer through her lectures. It was as if she thought herself better than everyone else ever since Magi died. Just because she was given the majority of Magi's power and her role didn't make her Empress of the rainforest. She expected to be waited on hand and foot and it was bothering Zak immensely.

What had happened to the sweet, loving, and caring Crysta that he loved? He realized now that he hadn't actually loved her, it was his hormonal body talking and he just wanted something to basically fuck. Even Pips seemed to be avoiding Crysta quite a lot lately. And Pips had started out as infatuated with Crysta as he himself had been. He didn't like this new Crysta one bit, and knew that someone had to put a stop to her tyranny. He knew that once her father returned from scouting the remaining rainforests for signs of Hexxus that he would stop her. 'Hopefully' He thought. Zak had been given the opportunity to leave and return to his normal human life once the war had ended. But he just couldn't part with the magical and overwhelming presence that Ferngully was. So he remained his normal small self and lived among all the other faeries. Sure he was kind of a black sheep, but he didn't mind. He was treated kindly by most of the faeries and the others were pathetic in his eyes. Honestly to think that a thing such as racism existed even in the magical world!

But back to the main problem here, Pips. Zak couldn't keep his eyes-or thoughts- off of him! He took over everything he did! And Zak was worried that this obsession with the faerie would ruin his friendship with Pips. It had been hard enough trying to get Pips to accept him let alone become his friend! The fact that all the faeries were practically nude made his problem even worse. He found out the hard way that Pips didn't wear anything underneath that skirt of his…he really shouldn't have looked up in the first place. But apparently the curtains matched the drapes if you get what he means.

Pips chiseled chest was drool-worthy and Zak always felt like a pathetic pre-pubescent girl lusting over her crush. It was sad, really. His thoughts were taken over by Pips twenty four seven. The images of his hard body dripping with sweat from the heat…his chest glistening as water ran down it when he bathed. Zak couldn't take it any longer! He felt that if he didn't do something, anything soon that he'd burst! He'd go out of control and probably bang the closest thing next to him. And that was something he really didn't want to deal with right now. Just being near Pips made his body spin out of control. Apparently the redhead had no problem being touchy feely. And little Zak enjoyed it a bit too much.

Sure it was just a pat on the back or an arm slung around his shoulders, but to his libido that was practically foreplay. It was bothersome having to make up an excuse in order to ditch Pips and control little Zak's happy time. The flash of hurt in Pips eyes always bothered him. But he couldn't continue talking with a raging boner that even the most naïve of people would notice. He needed to fix this, and soon. Whether he acted on his emotions or not he was already hurting Pips when he leaves for no reason. What did he have left to lose? Not much really, he was already miles away from his human life. What more did he have to lose? It was decided then; tomorrow he would seek out Pips and tell him how he felt. If he was rejected, oh well. He'd find some way to cope, this he was sure of. And if the feeling was mutual…well he'd be in for a long night. He wasn't one of those people who'd mope around all day or at the worst think of killing themselves if someone didn't love them back. Oh well, if it wasn't meant to be it wasn't meant to be. He'd pick himself up and find someone else to love him.

He was the master of one night stands during his senior year in High School for a reason. Sure he wasn't a virgin on the giving end, but on the receiving end he was as pure as a saint. He'd only been interested in women up until now. In fact, he honestly didn't know how this relationship was going to work. Who would top? Who would bottom? How would they have sex? Zak hated being clueless, since he'd been that way ever since he entered this strange land. Just thinking about these things made his head hurt. He decided to just throw these thoughts to the wind and get some sleep before he confronted Pips and started the most eventful day of his life. It wouldn't do to approach the situation tired and cranky now would it?

So Zak wandered towards the hollow tree that he'd claimed as his own and fell on his make-shift bed. Geesh he felt like such a hippie here, with all the nature and crap. Next thing you know he'd be prancing about with flowers in his hair just like all the other faeries. With these somewhat disturbing thoughts Zak fell into a deep sleep, inwardly anxious for what was to come tomorrow. When Zak woke he was pleasantly surprised to find that he wasn't feeling cranky like he normally did. He felt refreshed and ready to face the world. Which was a good thing, because that was what he was about to do. The sun was high in the sky so Zak assumed it must be around noonish. That was also good, because Pips frequented the river around noon and it would be a perfect place to corner him. So Zak quickly dressed in the same clothes he wore yesterday, what? He had them washed. Plus he didn't feel like putting on a grass skirt anytime soon so he stuck to his normal human clothes.

He stepped out of his tree home and headed towards the river. It was unbearably hot today so he was sure to find Pips there. And he was right. After a half hour of walking he finally came across the river, and just as he had predicted Pips was there. He was half submerged in the shallow part and seemed to be washing his hair. Zak moved until he was a few inches away from Pips but still on land before shouting "Hey Faerie boy, I've got something to tell you!" Pips quickly turned around and laughed "What is it?" He asked as he swam a bit closer to where Zak was.

Zak shook his head "I'm not gonna tell you until you get closer." Pips huffed and swam a bit closer "Is this close enough?" Zak pretended to think about it and shook his head "Nope still too far away." Pips scowled and his face matched his hair as he exited the water and moved until they were chest to chest "Is this close enough?" Zak smirked and whispered into Pip's ear "Yes.", before smashing their lips together in a heated frenzy.

Pips was frozen in shock and unresponsive until he finally smirked and wrapped his arms around Zak. Pips didn't bottom for anyone and he'd make sure that he dominated this kiss. Zak was surprised, but in a good way. He hadn't expected Pips to respond so eagerly let alone respond at all.

Pips pulled away before Zak could even attempt to put his tongue in the others mouth. "Took you long enough." The red-head drawled as he coyly smirked. Zak was stunned, what was Pips talking about? Wait…No! The feisty faerie before him had expected this? He'd been avoiding this confrontation for months! Only of course to realize that he didn't even have any reason to avoid it. Pips felt the same way, hell; Pips might have even felt this way before Zak himself even did. To stunned to speak clearly Zak let out a "Huh?" in response. Pips laughed once more-a sound Zak found to be arousing-and slapped Zak on the back "I've been waiting months for you to finally be a man and take action! You think I never noticed those stares you gave me every day?" Zak's face flushed with embarrassment, he'd noticed!

"Come on Zak did you really think I was that dense? Of course I noticed them; you were practically burning holes into my chest! You worried me for a second, I thought you would never man up and I'd be stuck here with a raging libido every day!" Zak sputtered before glaring at Pips "If you knew then how come you didn't act on it? Were you afraid huh? Too intimidated by big ol' Zak?" Pips smirk dropped as a vein in his forehead twitched in irritation "Wanna say that again Zap?" Zak grimaced at the nickname and nodded "What's the matter faerie boy? Has your hearing gone bad already?" Pip's face turned scarlet as he lunged at Zak and pushed him into the dirt, moving so that he was straddling Zak. "How bout you say that to my face weakling?" Pips snarled as he shoved Zak's head into the dirt.

Zak was about to retort when he found himself frozen in place. Pip's face looked so…so…so erotic. With his face flushed and his eyes glowing with anger, Zak found his pants tightening and he did the one thing any horny male would do. He kissed Pips. But this kiss wasn't like the previous one; this one was harsh and dominating, full of animalistic passion.

Pips groaned in pleasure as he quickly took control of the kiss, shoving his tongue into the blond's mouth and tasting everything he could. Zak tasted spicy but with a hint of honey as an aftertaste. Pips didn't even know that people had a taste; he guessed it was just a human thing. Now to Zak Pips tasted wild, like tangy fruit and rich dark chocolate. It was delicious and Zak found himself desperately wanting more. He wrapped his arms around Pips head and pulled him closer so that they were chest to chest. He refused to settle as the submissive and tried to dominate the kiss to no avail. With a huff of anger he pulled away and frowned at Pips.

Pips cocked a brow as if to say 'what?' Zak scowled "How is this gonna work? I mean, who is gonna top? Because I sure as hell am not being the woman in this relationship!" Pips chuckled before hastily removing his 'skirt' and lifting Zak's shirt off his head. "I'm going to top of course. Like a superior race such as my own would ever submit to humans like you." "Was that an insult?" Zak snarled, his face once again turning red. Pips shrugged "Depends on how you take it. Now enough with the talking, I'm hot and bothered and I'm sure you are too. So shut up, strip, and let me dominate you." Zak wanted to protest, he really did. But he could see that it was getting him nowhere. He either let Pips fuck him, or he wouldn't get laid at all…ever. The pros were definitely outweighing the cons. So he reluctantly unbuttoned his pants and threw them along with his boxers in a random direction. It didn't matter, he'd find them later.

They were still for a while, mostly because Zak had no idea what was supposed to happen next. He was skilled in banging women, not being banged by men. I mean, could they even have sex at all? There really wasn't any hole…oh no…oh no oh no oh no. His ass? He was going to be fucked up the ass? How is that supposed to feel good? Then again there were plenty of gay guys back where he lived so something about it had to feel good. He was snapped out of his musings when Pips shoved three fingers against his lips. Zak looked confused and Pips ordered "Suck, it'll help it be less painful." Zak didn't know what fingers had to do with getting anally screwed but he complied anyway. When the three digits were nice and wet Pips removed them and placed one against Zak's entrance.

Zak couldn't help but tense, it felt so weird having something down there. The feeling got even worse when Pips slowly inserted one of those fingers. Man did that sting…the red-headed faerie slowly moved that finger around. What the hell was he doing, searching for something? Zak was answered when the digit hit a part inside him that made his cock throb and forced a moan of pleasure out of his mouth. Oh god, so that's what made it pleasurable. He rocked his hips against the finger; he wanted more, more of that pleasurable feeling. It made his toes curl and his head spin. It was irresistible. Pips chuckled and inserted finger number two, but this time he started to spread the fingers and twist them around. Zak's brain had shut down by now, the pleasure was way too intense, and Pips hadn't even started fucking him yet.

When finger number three came Zak hissed in pain, damn that hurt! But he was once again stretched and slowly got used to the feeling. That is, until Pips removed the fingers and lined his length against Zak's hole. "Brace yourself." Was his only warning as Pips slowly pushed in until he was buried to the hilt. "Son of a bitch!" Zak screamed it hurt so much, he felt like he was being torn in half! Pips could tell that the blond was in pain and was still to let the man below him adjust. Pip's length was at least seven centimeters, what? He was a magical creature of course he'd have a large penis.

Zak calmed his breathing as he felt his muscles slowly get used to being stretched so wide. After a minute or so he was feely antsy, he wanted to feel that overwhelming pleasure again. So he bucked his hips in an attempt to get Pips to move. The faerie grinned with lust as he began to thrust into Zak's tight hole. And boy was he tight, Pips felt like he was wrapped in velvety heaven. Zak's hole constantly clenched and unclenched and it made Pips hazy with pleasure. There was no rhythm to his thrusts, only rough and animalistic thrusting. Zak mewled and groaned with pleasure as he moved his hips to try and get Pips deeper within him.

This overwhelming feeling of lust and pleasure was incredible! And it made Zak regret not acting on his feelings sooner, he could have experienced this amazing feeling months ago! The sex ended way too early in Zak's opinion as Pips thrust as deep as he could and released his white essence deep into Zak. The rush of heat sent Zak over the edge as he came all over both of their chests. Pips pulled out of Zak and collapsed against his chest. Zak groaned from the loss. As the haze lifted they both panted for breath. Zak lazily pushed Pips off of him and murmured "We really have to do that again." Pips nodded and pulled Zak tightly against him "Agreed."

**[A/N] And that's it! How did you guys like it? I haven't really been in the sex scene mood lately so I hope it didn't suck. I've been getting rusty; I used to be awesome at smut! But whatever, I hope I kept them in character and that you guys enjoyed it!**

**Story ideas are encouraged and welcome! You can PM them to me and I'll get started right away! Please read and review! I hope you liked it RXMFanReaderFics because I had major writer's block when I wrote this so it took me longer than I had thought. Sorry for the delay.**


End file.
